Which one's your mom?
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: Marco told Cressida about three stories with only one girl she had to guess and choose to be her mom.


"Cressie, come on. No more running, I don't want to play catch. It's bed time." Marco told his running around seven and a half years old girl.

"I'm not tired, dad!" Cressie exclaimed.

"I know, but it's waaaay past your bedtime." Marco said. Lesson learned; don't ever give kids pop tarts before bed.

It had been rough putting Cressie down since her mother had gotten away to some Royal business.

Then he had an idea.

"I'll tell you a story if you want to go to bed," Marco grins. He knew his daughter loves stories.

"Okay." Cressie surprisingly jumped into her bed.

"Okay, what story this time?" Marco asked.

"Hmm... How about the story when you and mom met?" Cressie suggested.

"I think I've told you that one already." Marco laughs.

"Oh yeaaaah..." Cressie thought.

"Hey, how about this; I'm gonna tell you three stories about three different girls, then you'll have to guess which one is your mom. I'm not gonna tell you their names though," Marco reminded, and as a "yes" Cressie had gone to her story time position.

"Alright, Story number one. Let's we call her..."

"Jessica?" Cressie said.

"Okay," Marco replied. "So... There's this one girl I've dreamed since kindergarten. I liked her soooo much, that I'd spent the rest of those years thinking about her and trying to impress her in every sort of ways."

"Uh huh?" Cressie said, getting interested.

"And then," Marco continued, "when I was in the age of fourteen, somehow, I managed to ask her out. Then we went together in our dance night, and so-"

"You kissed her, right?"

"Huh? H-how did you know that? Did your mom told you this story?" Marco asked, his face flushed.

"Nah, mom didn't. It was kinda predictable." Cressie said airily. "Now continue!"

"Okay, right. Then, things we like normal, except we were girlfriends and boyfriends. You know, those kinds of relationship." Marco said. "She was the coolest, chill, bravest and understanding person. And she also likes everything about seas and skateboard."

"Okay, next story!" Cressie exclaimed.

"Alright. The second story, was about another girl. How about we call her..."

"Lily?"

"Not a suitable name for her, but okay," Marco laughs. It was funnier in his head.

"Right, so, remember the 'Jessica' girl I told you about?" Marco asked.

"Yeah?"

"I liked 'Jessica' so much that time, but from kindergarten to high school, the only

girl - friend I have, was this 'Lily'. She was a bit harsh, but she was a softie at heart, believe me. She was kind, but she likes to tease me because of Ja- I mean 'Jessica'."

"She sounds like a good friend. Are you sure there aren't any relationship between you two?" Cressie teased.

"No, we are just friends." Marco blushed, and Cressie laughs.

"But she did like me though. She was a bit of a pervert too, i guess." Marco cringed. "But she's a good badass friend. She got into detention much."

"Wow, she sounds cool!" Cressie said. "Okay, next story!"

"Right. Let call her..."

"Emma!" Cressie exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Marco grins. "So, this one girl, was very, magical, and I mean literally. She is a very good friend of mine, and she's very close to me. We

shared a great bond, and together we are invincible. Man, I have no idea what I'd do without her," Marco smiled.

"Wow, she sounds amazing," Cressie said.

"Indeed she is. We would fight for each other no matter what, and she'll always have my back like I got hers. But sometimes, when fight because of things, I would say to her like this; 'Emma', I'm sorry we were fighting. I know i don't agree with you, and you don't with me, but that's what we are. We were different, but that's the thing that makes us great." Marco closed his eyes for a moment of the flashback.

"What if you're still mad at each other?" Cressie asks.

"Then I would sing our special song. I know she could never resist that, like how me and your mom couldn't resist your puppy face." Marco laughs.

"And I'm telling you, it always works. And when she comes out, we'd hug and say sorry. That's how things always were for us."

"So, what do you think, Cress? Which one's your mom?" Marco asked.

"I've got to say it was the last one, 'Emma'. Emma's the one!" Emma's mommy!" Cressie exclaimed.

"You're right once again, Cress. Did I really make it too obvious?" Marco asked.

"Nope!" Cressie called.

"Well, I always had really really love your mom, Cress." Marco kissed Cressie's forehead.

"aww, I love you too Marco!" Someone said outside the door.

Star showed herself up.

"Mommy!" Cressida ran to hug her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, amica," Star kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hey, Star. Cressie's not the only one who misses you, you know." Marco teased.

"Oh Marco," Star laughs and kissed him.

"Eww!" Cressie exclaimed.

"Whoops, there's Cressie here. No You-Know-What," Marco reminded and they both blushes.

"What's You-Know-What?" Cressie asked with pure innocence.

"It's... Uh, it's..." Marco fidgeted.

"It's a game that adults play!" Star exclaimed, hoping she wouldn't ask more.

"Oh. Okay." Cressie said. "I thought adults are too 'mature' to play."

"Hey, look who you're talking to," Marco teased.

"Alright, bedtime Amica. Sleep tight," Star gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Cressie said.

"Goodnight," Marco did the same as well. "Love you."

"On or off?" He asked.

"On!" Cressie exclaimed.

Marco smiled and turned on her night lamp.

"Closed or open?" Star asked her.

"Closed!" Cressie said.

Both parents smiled. "Goodnight, Amica. We love you."

~0~0~

So, this is my first published fanfiction (because I wrote thousands of unpublished fan fictions lol). I hope you all like it! I know it's not that good but yeah I'll try my best. Leave reviews and likes! It will be so much appreciated.

Ps: if you guys don't know, Amica means 'Sweetheart' in Latin.

Pss: Cressida isn't mine.. All credits of Crssida goes to Gravityfying. Fanfiction is still mine :DD


End file.
